Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. is a game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Entertainment System. This is the first game where Mario and Luigi appear on a console. There was the introduction to popular characters like Bowser and Princess Peach. It was the best selling video game of all time selling more than 40 million units. In 2009 Wii Sports became the best selling video game selling more than 45 million units. Super Mario Bros. has been sold on handhelds and has also been released on the Wii's Virtual Console. The game is responsible for saving the video game industry. It was made in 1985. The game stars Mario, Nintendo's mascot, along with his brother Luigi. Story Bowser the evil Koopa King has transformed the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into objects such as blocks. Princess Toadstool (Princess Peach) is the only one who can reverse the magic. Bowser afraid of this kidnaps the princess and takes her to his castle. The plumbers Mario and Luigi must defeat the Koopas and save the princess and Mushroom Kingdom. Gameplay The player controls Mario and the second player can control Luigi. They must go across 32 levels and eight castles along with underground and underwater levels. There are secret Warp Zones hidden in the underground levels. The primary attack is to jump on the enemies heads but you can find power ups. Mario can run across small gaps and duck to get under small spaces when big. If Mario were to be touched by an enemy if small he would die. Getting hit when Super Mario or Fire Mario he will revert back to his small size. Coins can be grabbed for extra points and retrieving 100 coins gives you a 1-up. Pipes are everywhere and some contain Piranha Plants. The ones you can enter will take you halfway across a stage. There are many gaps to avoid and enemies. If a player fails to jump over a gap, then he or she will lose a life. In the beginning of the game, the player has three lives which can be increased by acquiring special 1-Up Mushrooms which have become the staple life-increasing item in the Mario series. Falling into a gap is not the only way the character can lose a life. When attacked by an enemy, Mario or Luigi will die unless they have been granted a Super Mushroom, which increases their height and durability. A player will also die when hit by lava or fire, or if they fail to complete the level when the time-limit runs out (each level has a 400 second time limit to complete the stage, which is easily attainable). In the game, there are two types of challenges including ones enforced b enemies and ones enforced by the environment. Typically both can be very easy or very hard to overcome. Challenges in the second group can include any obstruction in the game that is non-sentient. As previously mentioned, failing to leap over a gap can lead to Mario's untimely death. A simple block or two on the ground can be considered an obstacle since Mario is required to jump over them, though (if there are no enemies) it poses no actual threat of losing a life. Some stages include platforms that move upwards and downwards, and if the player stays on these platforms for too long it'll send them too far off the screen and will cause them to lose a life. The very fact that the platforms are moving will cause the player to rethink what they have to do in order to reach the other side. The Podoboo, due to their inability to permanently dispatch them, aren't considered enemies. They pop out of the lava and touching them can result in death if the player is not Super Mario or Fire Mario. The long lines of fire that are usually present in the same stages as Podoboo rotate and thus cause a more challenging threat to get past. Enemies are the major threat of the game, though despite this fact the player is always able to kill them, even if doing so requires a certain item. Enemies all have the common goal of taking down Mario, though they're not all the brightest of creatures. For the most part they act differently from one another though they can all be categorized based on their movement and attack pattern, and in what way the player is capable of taking them out. Mario can dispatch enemies in a variety of ways including hitting them from above, below and attacking them with a fireball after coming in possession of a Fire Flower or crashing into them after collecting a Starman. The act of hitting an enemy who is on a set of blocks from below originates from Mario Bros. The Piranha Plant is a type of enemy that is often times considered a trap due to its inability to move, remaining stationary for the most part save for coming out of a pipe when the character comes near it. The Piranha Plant can be killed via a Fire Flower, though one variation of a Piranha Plant will spew fireballs from its mouth, which do just as much damage as an enemy attack. There are some enemies that don't respond directly to the player and just move either to the left or to the right. These enemies pose a threat since touching them will result in a lost life unless the player jumps on them. These enemies includes the likes of Goombas and Koopa Troopas. When the player jumps on the shell of a Koopa Troopa, it retracts into its shell and the player can kick it, using it as a weapon that acts as a double edged sword when it launches back at the player after hitting a wall. The Hammer Bros. and Lakitu are among the few enemies that act haphazardly and unpredictably, and require more thinking in how to dispatch if the player doesn't have a Fire Flower or Starman in possession. Mario and Luigi will be able to more easily take out the enemies by finding special items contained within boxes with a question mark on them, indicating that what is found within is random, which in actuality the item will for the most part be the same each time depending on whether the player is little or super Mario or Luigi. The item within can be "opened" by jumping underneath it. After hitting it, one of various different types of items will come out, including a Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Starman, 1-Up Mushroom, or a simple coin which, after collecting 100 of them, will net the player an extra life. Collecting a single coin will result in points. A Super Mushroom is the most basic power up in the game and the first one they'll encounter if they hit the ? blocks in the order in which they're supposed to be hit. A Super Mushroom will enlarge the player, turning them into Super Mario or Super Luigi. This grants Mario and Luigi an extra bit of health, meaning they won't die automatically after being attacked by an enemy (though will still lose a life when they fall in a gap). Super Mario can break through blocks though is unable to fit in places that are the size of little Mario unless he gets a running start and ducks, after which he'll slide through the blocks due to the momentum of the run. Fire Mario will allow Mario to shoot fire balls form his hands, easily allowing him to take out various enemies. The Starman in an invincibility item that, for a short time, allows Mario to plow through enemies without worrying about them hurting the player, though like the other items if the player falls in a gap it'll cause the character to die and lose a life. Music The music was composed by Koji Kondo on an electronic keyboard. There are five sets of music. The music when first playing the game has been played in different variations in other Mario games, and composed by symphonies all over the world. It is also the most famous ring tone. Enemies *'Goomba' - Once allies of the Mushroom Kingdom these traitors have joined the Koopa Troop. They attack by running into you. *'Koopa Troopa' - Common soldier in Bowser's army, they appear in almost every Mario game. They attack by walking into you. When a Koopa is stomped on, their shell is left behind for the player to kick, using it as a projectile to eliminate other enemies in its trajectory, though it can bounce back and damage the player. *'Piranha Plant' - A Venus Fly Trap-like enemy that comes out of pipes. It doesn't pop up when Mario/Luigi is close to the pipe. *'Paratroopa' - Koopas with wings that fly around. They can lose their wings by being jumped on. *'Cheep-Cheep' - A fish that lazily swims underwater. In some levels, they jump out of the water and across the stage. *'Blooper' - A squid-like enemy that swims after Mario/Luigi. Typically hard to avoid, and can only be defeated by fireballs. *'Podoboo' - A fireball that jumps out of lava in order to hinder Mario/Luigi's progress. *'Hammer Bro' - The elite of Bowser's army. They attack by repeatedly throwing hammers at Mario. They sometimes appear in groups on blocks. *'Buzzy Beetle' - A black beetle that is impervious to fire. When stomped on they can be kicked like a Koopa shell. *'Lakitu' - Koopas that ride in clouds. They attack by throwing their pet Spinies at Mario. Mario can defeat them with a fireball or stomped on the head if Mario could reach them. *'Spiny' - A Koopa with a red shell with spikes. They are thrown by Lakitu and cannot be stomped on. They can only be defeated with a fireball. *'Bullet Bill' - A missile enemy that is shot from cannons, sometimes off-screen. If Mario/Luigi is right next to the cannon in question, it doesn't fire. *'False Bowser' - In every castle excluding World 8 Bowser has made some of his soldiers like a Koopa Troopa appear like him and guard a castle. *King Carson - The king of the Koopas is in World 8 castle. Knock him in the lava and save Princess Toadstool. Power Ups and Items * 1-Up Mushroom - Once you find a 1-Up Mushroom, you will have one more life. * Coin - Coins are scattered through out almost every level. Once you find and collect 100 of these, you will have an extra life. * Fire Flower - Once your Super Mario, you will be able to find Fire Flowers inside blocks. Once you do, you will be able to shoot fire balls out of your hand. * Normal Block - These are brick blocks that can be crashed through if your Super Mario. * Starman - Once you find a Starman, you will become invincible for a short amount of time. * Super Mushroom - Once you find a Super Mushroom, you will be able to crash through blocks, you will also have more energy as well. * Warp Pipe - Warp Pipes lead you to other areas. Types of Levels * Overworld/Grassy - The main types of levels are the grassy ones, or Overworld. The sky is blue, the main platform are brick blocks and grass, and there are trees. The common enemies here are Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, Spinys, Bullet Bills, Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, and Koopa Para-troopas. * Underground - Underground areas are dark, and feature many secrets such as getting above the ceiling, and the warp zones. Every sprite in here has a blue or other darker color, including Mario. There are tons of blocks, which meens its a good idea to be Super Mario in here. Common enemies include Buzzy Beetles, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, spinys and Piranha Plants. * Underwater - Underwater areas are very blue, and have a lot of coral and water plants. This is the only area where the gameplay increaingly changes. Instead of running and jumping, Mario will now swim. Common enemies are Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps. * Lava/Castle - Castles, or lava areas, will be the last type of level in each world. In these areas, there will be many lava pits, and castle bricks surrounding you. Common enemies include Podoboos, Bowser, and Fake Bowsers. * Bridge - The bridge levels feature a huge outside bridge, with occasional grassy platforms. Common enemies include Cheep Cheeps, Koopas, and Goombas. * Mushroom Platforms - These types of levels take place on many different types of huge mushrooms. The common enemies include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, Spinys, Bullet Bills and ParaKoopas. * Dark Overworld - Sometimes, the grassy/overworld will be nighttime. This does not effect the gameplay in anyway. The common enemies include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, Spinys, Bullet Bills, Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, and Koopa Para-troopas. * Clouds - Sometimes, you will be able to go to a cloud area, which is on clouds. Here, there are many coins, and absolutely no enemies whatsoever except one last Koopa at the end of the level. Warp Zones In the underground levels hidden pipes can be found to take Mario to the next three worlds. Warp Zone Locations * Level 1-2 - Found by going above the ceiling. * Level 4-2 - Found by jumping under a block to reveal a vine. * Level 4-2 (number 2) - Found by going above the ceiling. Minus World In the game there is a glitch level that appears as World -1. The level is underwater and seems ordinary. However once you get through the exit pipe you start back at the beginning of the level. This keeps happening even after you lose a life and the timer runs out. Once you have a game over the game starts over. The level is actually World 36-1 but cannot show a number with two digits and it appears as World -1. There is no thirty sixth world either. thumb|300px|right|Enter the Minus World. Remakes and Rereleases * Port of Super Mario Bros. on the Famicom Disk System. * Rereleased in the Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt compilation. * Rereleased in the Super Mario Bros, Duck Hunt, and World Class Track Meet Compilation. * Remade for Super Mario All-Stars, a game that featured this game, as well as 3 others. Included a graphics upgrade, sprite change, sound upgrade, and glitches removed. * Remade in the Super Mario All Stars remake titled Super Mario All Stars Super Mario World. * Remade on Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, with additional content. * Rereleased on the GBA as one of the Classic NES series games. * Though not available through in-game, you can get this game by cheat device in Animal Crossing, 2002(US)/2001 (Japan)/2004(Other) * Is available on the Wii's Virtual Console in North America as of December 25, 2006. Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Nintendo games Category:1985 video games Category:Platformer games Category:Mario series